


72小时未完结的噩梦(三・真相)

by mahaidhe



Series: 72小时,未完结的噩梦 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaidhe/pseuds/mahaidhe





	72小时未完结的噩梦(三・真相)

#P站id=2586601#

#作者統真，请给作者收藏并打分。禁转出LOFTER。#

#3日目基本是第一人称，少许第三人称。因为工作很忙搞得很潦草水平稀烂注意#

#译：不会润色苦苦攒RP感觉自己又快进入冬眠期的剪刀君#

 

「这是什么？」  
　把信封和就这样放在外面的便笺再次摆到罗的眼前。坐在床上的罗表情一丝都没有动摇地接过了它。  
「你看过了吗。」  
「我问你这是什么啊。这里写的山治，难道不是在讲我的事情吗？」  
　罗毫不动摇的表现，反而引起了我的怒火和绝望。  
　这封信我读过了。不知几遍地、一个字也不漏掉地重复读过了。但是那是当然的事情，无论我之前重复读过几遍，那里写着的文字一个字都没有改变。  
　还不想回到床上那男人的怀里，回过头来，已经张开的两只眼瞳就已经在凝视着我。  
　到底什么时候醒过来的呢，罗在床上直起身坐好，向站着的我投来催促一样的目光。我就像这样把信递过去，问他“这是什么”。  
　我醒过来的时候天色还很昏暗，但现在从窗帘的缝隙中看见的天空已经开始发白了。是的，虽然现在覆盖着窗帘布，但这个房间是有窗户的。  
「……是啊。那是在说你的事情。」  
　暂时丢下那封信，罗用似乎什么也没发生的口气回答。我很失望，虽然他回答的的确是我所想听到的答案。  
「为什么……」  
「什么为什么？」  
「为什么你非得大费工夫说谎来骗我？」  
　我想如果我没有发现这封信的话，罗一定会把第一天说的谎话进行到底吧。也就是说，假装我并不是草帽一行人中的山治，而只是作为被从餐厅掳走的船长的情人来包养着。这个人为我准备了这样的“现实”。虽然感到被背叛了，但是比那更重要的是，我想要知道费时费力一直说着这样的谎的这个男人的真实意图。可能我还对那抱着一线希望吧。  
　怀着恶意骗我，或者并不是想要利用我，只是因为别的理由而说谎呢。好了伤疤忘了痛一样，我这样地想着。  
　还有娜美小姐的信里，已经读到快能背下来的，让我耿耿于怀的另一件事。  
「我从头开始跟你说明吧。还是说你有什么疑问的话，就先说给我听？」  
　就那样直直地看着我的眼睛，罗用沉稳的口气说。稍微犹豫了一下，我开了口。  
　想要先知道，那“另一件让我耿耿于怀的事情”。  
「……我得了什么病吗？」  
　虽然信中娜美小姐并没有详细说到这件事，但是除了这样就不能解释的叙述，信里零零星星到处都是。  
『你说过，山治君恢复如初的可能性十分低。』  
『能完全恢复的可能性基本近乎为零。』  
『所以无论如何，如果山治君能恢复到原来精神满满的他的时候。』  
　读到这里，我得了什么严重的病，而且治好的可能性基本没有，大概知道了这种感觉的事。在信里娜美小姐还写了将我「托付给」罗来照顾的事，也就是说为了治疗才把我转移到这艘船上的可能性是最高的才对。  
　但是我们那边也有乔巴这位优秀的船医，为什么我非得被托管在这条船上啊，这实在让人想不通。而且为何这个男人不把事情如实相告，而要说那种谎，也让人完全摸不清头脑。  
　——还有比那更甚的，读完这封信后让人挂怀的事。  
『还有，这是如果的事。假设、如果、万一，你所说的最坏的可能性变成了现实的话。  
　到那个时候，就请用你的手亲自将山治君归于大海吧。  
　然后，如果可以的话，请给我们捎来他的一束头发。』  
　深吸了一口气，我再次问。  
「……我会死吗？」  
　这句话说出口的瞬间，罗的表情第一次变了。他用像是含着杀气一般的锐利视线瞪着我，最后像是呻吟一样，从喉咙里挤压出了声音。  
「不会让你死的啊。」

 

　就这样，罗用“事情发生的时候自己不在场所以不知道太详细的经过”这样的开场白开始讲述了。因为事情经过很长，我也在中间数次问他问题所以就变得更长了，尽量简洁地总结一下的话就是以下这么一回事。  
　经过2年的修行，我们一行人再次集结，然后在马上就要出航的时候和海军进行了遭遇战。战斗当中，详细过程虽然不清楚，但我的头部中了枪弹落到了海里。到这里还和2天前看过的报纸上是一样的。虽然没有找到尸体，但是被击中头部的家伙是不可能还活着的，所以我在别人看来就是“死了”。其实我悄悄地被回收到桑尼号上了，因为是在接近船底的船坞被回收的，所以出乎意料地瞒过海军的耳目。  
　但是由于头被击中，我当然受了重伤。子弹并没有贯穿我的头部，而是变成了像擦过去之后四散了的样子。无论乔巴是多么优秀的船医，桑尼号上也没有足够的医疗设备，只能做了力所能及的紧急处理，做出之后再登陆到某个岛上的医院进行手术的结论。但那时候坏事情还在持续发生，下一个岛归在海军管辖下，长期停留是不可能的。当然，岛上的医院也挂着拒绝海贼入内的牌子。住院进行手术这种事，对全部都是悬赏犯的我们一行来说也是不可能的。  
　实在没有办法只能从这个岛出航之后，桑尼号和这艘潜水舰的航路偶然重合了。  
　就在一行人刚分离之后、也就是说2年前接受过罗救治的路飞，知道这艘潜水舰的船长是医生，潜水舰里也搭载着完善的手术用医疗设备。听了事情经过的罗把我搬运到自己船上进行了手术。结果，弄明白了我的病情比想象的还要糟糕。  
　这一切，除了用不幸来反复形容之外就没有别的说法能表达了吧。射中我的头的子弹是残次品，或者也可能是把曾经用过一次、已经有点残破的子弹拿来再利用了。这颗硬度不够的子弹，在打中我的头的瞬间，又或是紧接着之后，就裂成许多细小的碎片进入了我的脑部。罗用外科手术、还同时动用了果实能力，才勉强只是能把能取出的碎片都取出。即便如此，曾经受过损伤的大脑却不可能再生。虽然我恢复了意识，但和脑伤之前明显改变了。罗对我们一行人——正确地说是除我以外的同伴们这样宣告。  
　这家伙的脑已经不可能回到原来的状况了，所以恢复的希望相当低微，想要回到和以前完全相同的状态的可能性基本等同于零。视情况还必须有一直对“最坏的事态”抱着觉悟的必要。

 

「哪怕只是手或者脚出了问题的话总会有办法的……找到备用品的话，只要切下来再把备用品装上去就解决了。」  
　话说完了之后居然这样补充了的罗的话，一开始我是当笑话听的，但看起来好像并不是那样。  
「别开玩笑了啊。脚还说得过去，用别人的手怎么做料理啊。」  
　我这样说了之后，罗稍微咧开嘴角笑了，和之前那种坏心眼的笑法不同。  
「不管你转世多少次然后再多少次遇到同样的事情，大概都会说出这种话吧。」  
　就是这样啦，我这样想。不管重生多少次我也会当厨师，虽然下次会不会当海贼倒不知道，厨师的话却奇异地有这种确信。  
「脚不能顺利地动作，那也是大脑受伤的影响吗？」  
「大概吧。」  
「喂喂，大概是啥啊。」  
「医学又不可能是万能的。特别是大脑，没能探明的领域还很多。」  
　罗坦率地这样承认了。医学并不是万能的——这种话让我想起了我们的驯鹿船医。我一定要做出万能药！他这样说，直到现在也从早到晚勤勤恳恳地学习着。经常会在医务室或者图书室就那样枕着摊开的书本睡着，每次我都会回收那小小的身体，或者给他披上毛毯。  
「进入你脑袋里的碎片，连同最细小的一共是82个。这些碎片到处破坏你的脑细胞，具体是哪里受了影响，连我也不好完全把握。加上你心肺停止的时间很长也造成了一定损害，给大脑供应血液的血管也有受伤的地方。同时还并不能断定从今而后就不会发现受到影响的其他部分。」  
「……那也就是说，还有恶化的可能性吧。」  
「啊啊。而且，病情好转的可能性基本近乎于零。」  
　这样，我终于觉得自己能理解是怎么回事了。  
　我一定是回不到桑尼号上去了。恐怕还会在这艘船中死去。所以罗才会想要把我设定成「山治」以外的其他人吧。总有一天能回去的，真想早点回去啊，抱着这种虚幻的希望的话，一定会在不能实现的状况下就这样死去。比起这来说，不如让他只是作为一个做着快乐的梦的厨子而死。让我来选的话，不抱希望的话也会活得比较开心。这些都是娜美小姐的信里写的，罗说的话。确实是这样没错。实现的可能性无比低微的希望，一定会在死之前的瞬间变成无底的绝望，所以一开始就不要抱希望的话会更轻松。那的确是这样，理由非常清楚明白。但是。

　——但是我，并不是那样软弱的男人哟。  
　寻找着被称为梦幻之海的All Blue，已经习惯了抱着绝望般的希望而活了。即使被宣布马上就要死了，我也有在迎来那个瞬间之前一直怀抱着希望的自信。

「虽然谢谢你的担心……但我并不会那么软弱就是啦。小时候已经像是死过一次了。」  
　在那个连老鼠都爬不上来的孤岛中忍受着饥饿，在老头子用吃掉自己脚来延续自己的生命的时候。那时，自己身上就一直抱着死亡的觉悟，和到那瞬间为之都一直抱有希望的坚强。什么时候都可以毫不后悔地死了。但虽说是什么时候都行，我怎么能在这种地方就死啊。  
但是，罗却把我的话轻易地否掉了。  
「不是这样的。」  
「……哪里不对了？」  
「你觉得我是因为不想让你抱着那一点点的小希望才撒谎的吧？不是这样的。」  
　这是什么意思呢？我仔仔细细地反看向罗的眼睛。从远处看是黑色的瞳孔，近处仔细看来的话带着琥珀色，有时候会觉得能给人以十分温暖的印象。但像现在这样让人觉得非常残忍的样子也是有的。  
「因为你会在这里死去所以永远不可能回到原来那艘船上去了，我不是这个意思。已经说了不会让你死了吧。」  
「……哎……？不，虽然我是这么想的……那，究竟为什么？」  
「就像我说的一样。你不能回到原来那艘船上去了，所以一直眷恋着那艘永远也不能回去的船也没有用了才对。」  
　所以我才骗了你。  
　罗用他那淡泊的、不含热度的声音这样说。

 

　　＊　　＊　　＊

 

　什么啊这是。  
　是吗，山治小声说。自己的声音可耻地在颤抖，但是想要停止这种颤抖却办不到。  
「就如你所见……和这里写着的基本没什么变化的事情，你和我就这样不停重复着，从60个小时以前开始。」  
　罗用沉静的声音回答。那里，他这样说着用下巴点了点方向，那正是在山治手中摊开着的笔记。笔记里是山治自己的文字，事无巨细地记载着3天内在这条船上渡过的经历。  
　那和罗说的话一样，笔记里的三天内山治经历过的事情，和现在基本没什么大的变化。  
「……我不明白你是什么意思……这的确是我写的字，但是我可不记得自己写过这种东西。」  
「因为你写这些已经是60小时以前的事了。现在的你是不记得前天以前的事情的吧。这是从那时候开始再往前的三天，在病房里醒来的你写下的、所经历过的事情。即使你把这些事全记在笔记本上，那之后也全都忘记了。」  
「说我忘了……」  
　对已经完全不能理解是什么状况、只能把被告知的话语机械地复述着的山治，罗这样宣告。  
「你的记忆每到72小时就会重置，就是这么回事。」  
　那是无比冷静的声音。  
「这才是你不能回到那艘船上，最大的原因。」

　

＊　　＊　　＊

 

「手术结束你睁开眼睛之后，因为担心你的事，我暂时让我的船和你们的船同行了。你的记忆变得奇怪这件事，两位女性马上就觉察到了。」  
　淡淡地，就像是只是在陈述自己发现到的事实一样，罗说明着。山治像是在听别人的事情一样听着他的话。  
「3天内，和平常相比并没有什么变化。但是到了第4天，你就会把到那时的事情全部忘记。似乎被击中之前的记忆还仍然残留着，但在那之后就变得完全不能积累新的记忆。过了3天之后，你的记忆就会从中弹的稍许之前重新开始。在这三天之内只会记得昨天的事和前天的事，在72小时后又会全部重置。就这样不停循环。」  
　原来是这么一回事吗。山治在草帽一行人中算是比较聪明的那种，所以只听了一次说明就能够理解了。只能在72小时内存在的记忆。在被枪击中之前，也就是过了2年后和同伴们再次相会，在路飞说“要出航啦！”的这前后明明还记得很清楚，在那之后的记忆全都不能积累起来了。总而言之，这就是意味着即使和伙伴们一起在航路上前进、一起冒险，在山治的头脑当中连一片碎片都不会留下来。对冒险的记忆和那些回忆并不能和伙伴们一起拥有，明明大家都能记得那些事，只有山治的记忆每次都会在到了72小时的时候，就会从2年的修行结束后重新开始。在伙伴们当中，只有他自己一人。  
『比什么都重要的是，比任何人都重视大家一同反复积累的回忆的山治君，一直看着那样的山治君痛苦的样子，是一件非常辛苦的事情。』  
　在娜美的信里写着的话的意思，山治终于能全部理解了。  
　在只有一人，一步都不能前进的自己面前，同伴们该是多么地束手无策、难以自处，又该是多么地心痛啊。  
「所以，我就说由我来照顾你。当然反对的船员也有，最后还是草帽当家的下了决定。……或许你可能不会相信，但是你上了我的船之后到今天刚好已经是一个月了。30天……也就是说你已经重复了10次你笔记里写的那些事。」  
「我完全不记得了。」  
「是吧。但我还记得。不可能每次每次都和那上面写的完全相同就是。也有过72小时里你一步也没能走出过病房的情况，也有不让你做料理的情况。那都是我看你身体状况而定的……你也曾经和我的船员说过话，但你应该不记得了。」  
　山治点了点头。其实真的不记得了，但是却没有其他回应的方法。你都忘了啊，他回想起来在第一天的时候，罗曾经轻轻地嘟囔过这样的话。  
「……那么，你为啥要说我是你的情妇啥的啊。」  
「是我的错。但是要编出其他你上我的船来的正当理由实在是太难了。朋友或者熟人也是不会随便上海贼船的吧，但如果说你是我的同伴的话，你即使硬是勉强自己也会起来工作的。能让你还算老实呆着的，说你是我的所有物是最快最简单的办法。」  
　也就是说他试了种种办法，最后选了情人这种说法。然而，用同伴这种说法的话确实山治会想要工作，但山治自己也并不是不能接受罗的说明。30天内这个男人真的一直在研究着自己的事，然后用尽了自己最大的全力。  
「……那，为什么你非要老老实实陪着我啊。一直做着差不多的事，多少次说明同样的话……简直是麻烦透顶。」  
「72小时……在自己不认识的船上睁开眼，自己熟悉的船员们也不在身边，简直像是在做噩梦一样吧，对你来说。」  
　被这样说了，山治除了沉默地点头之外别无他法。因为的确就像是做了一场噩梦，在那些认识的人谁也不在身边，连自己是不是自己都不知道的时间里。  
「让你一个人忍耐这样的72小时，这样太残酷了。」  
「……那么，为什么，你不从一开始就说出来啊？“你被打中了头已经没办法回到原来的样子了，连跑和使出踢技都不行了，记忆除了这72小时之内的就一概没有，所以只会让同伴碍手碍脚根本不能回到自己的船上”什么的！！“况且你的情况会不断恶化也说不定，什么时候会死也不知道，所以才在这条船上……已经回不到桑尼号了”，你直接这样说不就行了吗！！反正不管你说了多重的话，我反正过了3天就会全忘掉的，赶紧痛快地全说明了不就好了吗！！那样做的话不就一点都不麻烦了吗！！我说得有错吗！？」  
　这样说的时候，心脏就像是感到了被绞紧一样的痛楚。这完全是迁怒。虽然知道，但他完全停不下来。  
　想要追寻的梦想、为此不断积蓄的力量，甚至构成“自己”的几乎全部的东西，突然就像是都被夺走了一样。  
　已经不能够回到那艘船上去了。在那艘船上和伙伴们一起追梦的时间，已经回不去了。也已经不能变回那时的自己了。自己的一切都被毫不讲理地夺走，这种绝望感包围着山治，不断折磨着他。  
　虽然不能说是全部，但自己的一切基本都被夺走了的确是事实。但是那并不是罗的错。从山治那里夺走了这些的，只是仅仅一发的子弹而已。一定要说的话那只是运气不好罢了，就是这么一回事。但是这种狂暴了的感情要寻求一个出口，一个可供发泄的东西。这3天中一直忍耐着的那些不安，现在已经变成了愤怒和悲哀，在寻找着能为此负责的对象，虽然那在这里应该是没有的才对。  
　明明知道的，这不是罗的错。但是这也不是山治的错。那样的话到底该怎么办才好呢，山治并不知道。运气太差了，这也是没办法的事。只是这样就能老老实实地想通了的话，即使再不把人生当一回事也是不可能的。  
「没错。」  
　直直地看着山治的脸的罗就这样回答了一个词。  
「就像你说的一样。从一开始就把一切都挑明就好了。拐弯抹角地说着那么多谎，其实根本就没有必要也说不定。……但是——」  
　只有一瞬间罗停下了，就好像是在犹豫接下来的话是说还是不说一样。但是。  
「——我只是不想看见，你现在这样的表情啊。」  
　所以即使一直说着谎，我也觉得那样就足够了。  
　说着像那样的话的罗，在他的脸上只能看见些微皱眉这种程度的表情变化。但是即使这样，山治也能感到他内心深处悄悄地在恸哭着。  
　正因为知道自己现在到底是什么样的一种表情，就更加能感受到。  
　这个男人只是，不想见到山治哭泣的脸罢了。  
「……大笨蛋啊你……！！」  
　虽然骂了这样的话，但内心涌上的冲动让山治紧紧抱住了罗。  
　即使自己已经不记得了，但在这不断重复着72小时的30天之中，这个男人一定曾经无数次地像这样，为了守护山治而不断伤害着自己吧。  
　之前总觉得罗能事先读出自己的想法这件事，在山治看来发生过好几次。这是理所当然的吧。因为相似的交谈，只是在罗那边不断地重复而已。反正到最后都会忘掉的，明明赶紧只把事实直截了当地摆在眼前说完，然后把山治放在一边不管就好了。只是，为了不让山治一个人痛苦这样的理由就老老实实地陪着他；只是为了不想见到山治哭泣的脸这种理由，就让自己像是在扮演反面角色一样，一直不停地说着谎。  
　笨蛋。山治这样想。这个人是笨蛋。大笨蛋。他实在是太笨了——笨到让人想用尽力气去爱他的程度。  
「你说过你迷恋着我，只有那个，不是在说谎吧……真是个大疏忽呢。」  
　猛扑过去，就那样变成了把坐在床上的罗推倒一样的姿势。被这超强的气势压倒的罗结果还是像不关己事一样，一句抱怨也没说。他只是把手伸进山治头后部附近，十分珍惜一样地抚摸着那里。  
「那是当然的吧。如果不是爱着你，我干嘛会做到这种地步啊。」  
「倒是这样没错……」  
　肯定了罗的话，但山治却静静地体会到了绝望。因为连在这胸中生根发芽的爱情，还有10小时后就会从那里消失，就好像什么都没出现过一样。然后知道会发生这种事的罗、只有自己还记得一切事情的罗，一定还会继续对忘记了一切的山治说着温柔而残酷的谎言。  
　不要。山治这样想。那种事，简直难以忍受。  
　——但是，这种觉得难以忍受的心情到了明天，也会消失。  
「抱我吧。」  
　所以突然这样想就顺势说出来，缓缓抚摸着山治头发的罗的手停下了。  
「抱我吧，既然你喜欢我的话。喜欢到能对明明是个男人的我说谎是你的情妇这种话的程度，那就抱我看看啊。」  
「……冲动之下说出这种台词，你会后悔的。」  
「后悔什么的，我刚说完就后悔了啊！！但是即使后悔我也不会撤回前言的，不管后悔还是什么，反正也会在我的头脑里消失掉的吧。我不想忘掉啊！现在居然面对一个男人能够说出这种话的心情，我也不想忘掉啊！更不想忘记你！！你到底明白吗！？」  
　最后那句话已经掺杂着呜咽，简直变成了更加不像样的说话方式。但山治没有退缩。后悔什么的是当然的，一直最喜欢Lady地生存着，被男人【哔——】的事情根本连想都没想过。即便如此，他也连一丁点撤回前言的想法都没有。如果能在这具身体上毫不留情地刻下那个人的痕迹的话，说不定能够借此留下一点点记忆的碎片，即使不说出来也不由得这样去想。至今为止的人生中拥有的伦理感、连同自尊心一起，即使把这些全都丢弃也不想遗忘。不想遗忘在眼前的这个男人。  
　就像在忍耐轻微的疼痛一般，罗的脸瞬间扭曲了一下。在山治被那表情变化吸引了注意力的一瞬间，罗迅速地替换了二人的姿势，就着全身覆盖住山治的这个姿势，堵住了他的唇。  
　一开始就像是要强夺一般，但他的唇出乎意料地马上离开了。那是一个悄悄擦过、仅仅碰触了一下的吻。  
　用拇指指腹擦拭着马上就被放开了山治的唇，罗用低语一样的声音告诉他。  
「下个72小时里如果你说了同一句台词的话，我就抱你吧。」  
　果然这个男人是大笨蛋。这样确信了的山治真的好想哭。

 

　那天晚上山治还是回到了病房。虽然山治坚持说自己不想要这样，但因为如果今天晚上一起睡的话，第二天醒来的山治就会被和不认识的男人同床共枕而吓一大跳这样的原因，被罗驳回了。  
　在这间没有窗户、煞风景的房间里，山治并没有躺在床上，而是坐到了桌边。在那里，他打开了几小时前从罗那里得到的、过去的自己写的笔记。  
　明天早上，睁开眼睛的自己一定又会把这些都忘记的吧。但是如果一开始就读这本笔记的话，应该就能明白事情的来龙去脉了。那样的话，至少从那时开始的3天内，一定可以用和现在不同的关系，和罗一同度过。即使再次把一切都忘记，这72小时说不定也会成为并不坏的一场梦。  
　那会变成怎样呢，现在的自己是无法亲眼去确认的。  
　摊开笔记本，拿出钢笔。三天前自己写的笔记，山治应该在那后面续写上些什么。如果可以的话，写下一些让自己在下个72小时之内，能够再次对这个男人说出「抱我」这种话的事情就好了。但是那一定是很难实现的吧。因为自己也有自觉，自己从根底上就是喜欢女人的才对。  
　——直截了当地写，对他说抱我吧，如何呢？无论怎么想都不觉得自己会听。  
　——其实我们是恋人，这样写又如何呢？我是不可能相信的吧。  
　冥思苦想之后，山治开始动笔。即使只有一点点也好，想要把这种心情传达给几个小时后读到这些话的自己。

写给未来的我。  
　罗是我的恩人，还是个超级无敌大笨蛋。  
　那个人明明喜欢着我，无比地深爱着我，  
　却从未向我索求任何东西。直到最后，我也什么都没能回报给他。  
　所以务必请你，至少用尽全力地紧紧拥抱这个人。  
　只有一点也好，请连我的份一起爱他吧。

 

　啪嗒、啪嗒落下的泪滴将笔记本的一角沾湿。一边落泪一边持续地写着，山治强烈地对着未来的自己祈愿。

　让这场噩梦完结吧，无能为力的自己，这样深深地期望着。

 

 

　＊　　＊　　＊

 

 

 

【罗的备忘录】

　今天的天气也是晴朗无云，患者的状态良好。  
　——虽然只有一点，但山治的笑容逐渐增多了。

 

　那个戴着草帽的船长大概是搞错了什么，自己完全不是什么好人或者是温柔的人，罗这样想。  
　温柔，用这个词来形容的话，用来形容山治才比较合适。  
　对别人的幸福当做自己的事情一样欢喜，对别人的不幸能当做自己的事情一样大发雷霆，像这样的共感能力是罗最不具备的东西，自从懂事以来一直如此。别人的事情始终是别人的事情，自己的事情才是自己的事情。在两者中间被他精确地划了一条线，不可能会把它们混同起来。不知是否是因为这个原因，从很小的时候开始，他就不记得自己有多少大哭或者大怒的时候。  
　但是，可能正因为如此，自己才会被山治吸引也说不一定，他这样想。  
　手术结束后那睁开的蓝色眼瞳，会为了他人而闪闪发光、会为了他人而燃烧着怒气、还会为了他人而流泪。看到这种种的时候，罗感到了强烈的欲望。好想要好想要啊，想要到难以忍耐，他这样想着。  
　一直以来都为了别人献上的那些感情，想要独占它，让它成为只有自己能拥有的东西。  
　所以。  
　发觉山治头脑中的“记忆装置”坏掉了的时候，这样说不定就能得到他了——发觉到自己对这件事如此地狂喜的自己，果然不是「好人」。  
　这个男人爱着的、同时也是被爱着的那个地方，即使从此我要把它统统夺取，我也想要得到他。

　自己欠缺对待他人的共感能力这件事，罗历来坦率地承认这是自己的缺点。所以他经常为了补足它而做一些努力，结果就是会得到一些类似于“好人”或者“意外挺温柔的人”之类的评价而已。从罗自身的认识上来看，就是那样的东西。  
　帮助别人的事是常有，但他并不像山治一样，是因为对对方的境遇有同感、同情对方而伸出援手。只不过是觉得帮助对方是有必要的、确认自己有帮他的能力、并且伸出援手这事对自己没什么大的危害，得出这种结论后才会心血来潮地帮助别人。从结果论来看偶尔也会被人当做「他帮了我，真是个好人」。  
　我怎么可能是个好人呢，他这样想。只不过是在能做到的时间做了能做到的事而已。而且那也是很大程度上被自己的一时兴起所左右的。  
　真正是温柔的人的，应该是像山治一样，即使自己已经满身疮痍也会为别人做些什么的人才对。然后即使自己浑身是伤，也会为了自己所帮助的对象的幸福而微笑。  
　罗知道得很清楚，这种事情对自己来说，只要头脑还清醒着就不可能做到。

　所以直到最后，擅自每到72小时就会把自己忘记，还有每三天自己对于山治来说都会变成陌生人，罗都觉得已经无关紧要。  
　山治会喜欢上自己，这种事应该是不会发生的吧。  
　当然如果他喜欢上自己是再好不过了，但非要说的话其实怎么样都可以。  
　山治在罗的身边存在着，被罗守护着生存着，然后常常让罗看到他的笑容。罗能一直看着这样的他，这样就已经足够了。  
　从第一次见面的时候开始，就已经想要得到他了。甚至曾想过毫不考虑对方的心情、强取豪夺也要将他收入囊中，这样残酷的愿望以这种方式实现了。所以罗已经相当地感到满足。

　最近，山治好像从第一天起床开始，就会读自己写的笔记。  
　虽然像以往一样并不记得罗的事，但山治能认知到眼前出现的男人是「罗」、一旦这样认识到了，他的态度就会立刻软化下来。可能是因为在笔记里写了什么的原因吧，甚至连害羞了的情况都会出现。  
　所以最近，从那个谎言开始的一连串演技已经不需要了。现在已经变成从第一天开始就在船长室里一起入眠，到了第二天、第三天左右，不知是起了怎样的心境变化呢，对方主动地索吻这种事也会有发生。这倒是不坏。  
　即使这样，每到第三天的夜晚还是会让他回到病房。对第二天的山治来说，旁边睡着的是完全不认识的男人，只有这件事是每次都没有改变的。  
　但是因为山治讨厌一个人睡觉，最近罗第三天晚上也会陪他一起在病房入睡，到了早上再回到自己的房间。拜这所赐每三天一次罗就会睡眠不足，但是罗自身也是喜欢和山治紧拥着入睡的，也就是说这是没办法的事啦。

　从山治被爱着的地方夺取了山治，现在他在罗的身边。  
　对这点感到开心的自己真是个残酷的人啊，罗知道得清楚明白。

　山治恐怕将来会先罗一步而去吧。1年2年之内应该是不会发展成这样的病状，但他的身体比以前弱多了也是事实，从今而后也并不能保证状况不会突然恶化。  
　对草帽一行人说明了的「最坏的可能性」，罗也不能不对它做出相当的觉悟。  
　山治死去的时候，一定会像是要挖去罗的心脏一样，或许还要比那更痛吧。

　所以，对如此残酷的自己该得的报应就等到那时候一起承受，罗这样决定了。

 

　ＥＮＤ．

 

注：终于正文完啦，乌拉！！默默就这样一个人倒腾了三万字我也真是幼猫饼！！！其实还有后续，不要走开╮(╯▽╰)╭下一篇进入lovelove篇，医生回娘家（大雾）+有点肉渣。翻译君亟需闭关修炼翻肉水平。“被男人【哔——】的事情根本连想都没想过”其实原文并没打码但因为翻译君太有节操所以不由自主人工打码，请读者自行解码→_→

还有这文是一篇两年前的老文了，当时原作还没涉及到柯拉先生和罗童年的事情，所以针对医生的有些细节可能会有出入，无视就好。

ps 统真巨巨笔误把“船坞”写成了“狗”好可爱www


End file.
